Human
by actor4good
Summary: Mr. Shue tries to comfort Blaine after he breaks down in the choir room. What happens when things go a bit too far?


**So I really don't know where this story idea came from. This is my first one shot so I hope you like it! I don't own Glee or any of the characters involved. The characters belong to Ryan Murphy and this story is strictly fiction. This story also features songs from Darren Criss' album "Human." I do not own those songs and all rights belong to Darren Criss. If you haven't listened to the album, do it!**

**Disclaimer: Teacher/Student relations. If not comfortable with this please stop reading now.**

**Human**

**Blaine A./ Will S.**

Blaine put his bag into his locker. He had just finished his last class of the day and was staring at a picture of him and Kurt that he had hung up when Kurt moved to New York, so he wouldn't miss him as much. It would help if he actually got to talk to Kurt, since he started at Vogue he's been far too busy for Blaine. Blaine took out his phone and called Kurt, it went straight to voicemail. Blaine sighed, "Hey, it's me again. I know you're busy but...I miss you. Please call me." As he put his phone back into his pocket his eyes caught sight of the red folder in his locker, Blaine thought for a moment before he grabbed it and headed off to the choir room. He poked his head in to make sure no one else was rehearsing before walking in and closing both the doors that lead out into the hallway. The blinds were closed in the office so he figured Mr. Shue wasn't there. Blaine sat at the piano and took some sheet music out of the folder and spread it out in front of him, scribbled across the top of the first page in Blaine's handwriting was "Not Alone." He just sat there for a moment staring at the sheet music, then he took a deep breath and started to play. The piano echoed beautifully through the choir room as Blaine began to sing:

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need  
To make it through...

Mr. Shue had been grading history papers in his office when he heard someone playing the piano in the choir room. Mr. Shue peaked out of the blinds to see Blaine with his back turned to him. Mr. Shue smiled, "Blaine. Always working." But as he continued to listen he realized he had never heard this song before. He quietly made his way out of the office and stood in the doorway watching Blaine. As the song continued Mr. Shue found himself tearing up at how beautiful the lyrics and melody were. He knew Blaine was a talented performer but he had never seen Blaine this raw before. It stirred something in him. Once Blaine stopped playing Mr. Shue couldn't help but applaud. Blaine jumped and turned around, it was then Mr. Shue saw Blaine was crying. "Oh, Mr. Shue, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll just get my stuff together and go." Blaine wiped the tears from his face as he gathered up the music from the piano, "No Blaine, it's fine. What was that song?" Blaine smiled softly as he put the sheet music back into the folder, "Just a song I was working on for Kurt for when he comes back." Mr. Shue was taken aback, "You wrote that?" Blaine just nodded. "That's incredible! Blaine why have you been keeping all this talent secret? We could win Nationals with an original song like that." "Really? I guess I never thought they were that good." Blaine averted his eyes from Mr. Shue and looked down at the folder. "Why on earth would you think that?" Mr. Shue moved a little closer to Blaine, who was still sitting at the piano. Blaine still didn't make eye contact with Mr. Shue, "My father. He calls them a waste of time."

Mr. Shue knelt down so he had his hands on Blaine's knees and was looking up at him. "I'm sorry Blaine. But I'm sure Kurt will love it!" Blaine scoffed, "Yeah. If he even cares anymore. He...he forgot my birthday." Blaine couldn't help the sob that escaped from him. It broke Mr. Shue's heart to see Blaine like this, he was normally the student Mr. Shue enjoyed seeing the most, with his optimism and clear love of performing. Blaine reminded Mr. Shue of himself when he was 18. Maybe that's why he felt the need to comfort Blaine. Without thinking Mr. Shue pulled Blaine into a tight hug, Blaine was caught off guard at first but melted into the warmth of someone holding him. He had been so alone these past few months any contact from another person felt like oxygen. Mr. Shue rubbed up and down Blaine's back softly, "I'm sorry Blaine. But I'm sure you had fun anyway." Blaine shook his head, "No. I was too embarrassed to tell the others that I wasn't going to New York to see Kurt. So I just ended up going to a gay bar and let a gross couple of 40 year olds buy me a drink. Some 18th birthday." Mr. Shue pulled out of the hug to look at Blaine, "Blaine, you shouldn't do things like that. It will only lead to you getting hurt. Tell you what, if you have a problem just come to me ok? No matter what it is I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. You are technically an adult now so it wouldn't be weird for us to be friends. I want you to have someone to talk to so you don't do anything stupid." Blaine nodded, "Ok. Thanks, Mr. Shue." Mr. Shue smirked, "Call me Will." Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Will."

They looked at each other for a second, Will couldn't explain the feeling he was having. He had never noticed how stunning Blaine was before, his tear-stained eyes were sparkling and the soft smile he had on his face made Will's stomach jump. Before Will could stop himself he cupped Blaine's face and press their lips together. Blaine squealed from surprise, but then found himself kissing back. The kiss was intense and the remaining distance between them was gone as Will pressed their bodies together. Blaine moaned as he felt Will's erection press up against his thigh. Will began grinding his hips against Blaine, loving the feeling of Blaine under him. Then Will came back to reality and broke the kiss, he turned and backed away from Blaine, "I'm so sorry Blaine. I...I don't know why I did that." Blaine was still a little out of breath, "It's...It's ok." Will turned to face Blaine, "No it's not. I'm your teacher. This could have me fired." Blaine moved closer to Will, "Not if I don't tell anyone, and that's not a threat. You can trust me." Will looked at Blaine warmly, "Thank you Blaine. I promise it won't happen again."

Will turned to go back into the office, he planned to close the door and bang his head on his desk until he forgot this whole thing. Blaine's voice stopped him as he was about to go through the doorway, "What...what if I wanted it to happen again?" Blaine eyes went wide, had he really just said that? Will turned to face Blaine, "Blaine...we are both in committed relationships." Blaine sighed, "Well you are. Kurt doesn't seem to care about me at all anymore." Will gave a sad smile, "Blaine. Kurt will come around, so you would regret this later, and I'm not leaving Emma." Blaine smirked, "I wasn't asking you to, all I want is some company. You said yourself I'm an adult now so we could be friends." Will nodded, "Emma is visiting her parents this week. Come to my place at seven. I'm not going to let you be alone."

One of the doors to the choir room opened as the other Glee club members started to file into the room. Will nodded at Blaine who went to take his normal seat. As Will began to address the class Blaine found himself smiling, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just needed to feel wanted and Will made him feel that way. Why did Kurt get to have all the fun? Now it was Blaine's turn to live life and not care how it affected anyone else. Spite wasn't a normal feeling for Blaine, but at that moment he liked it and was definitely going to have fun with it. Will kept catching Blaine's smirk out of the corner of his eye as he discussed the lesson for the week, Will decided Blaine wasn't the only one who could have a little fun. Will turned and walked to the white board, he picked up a marker and wrote, "Original", across the board. Will turned to make eye contact with Blaine and smiled widely, "Your assignment this week is to be Original. Whether that means you do your own take on your favorite song or, like Blaine, write one of your own." Blaine's eyes went wide as everyone turned to look at him with huge smiles on their faces. "You wrote a song?!" Tina was so excited she was bouncing up and down in her chair. "No I...I don't have anything ready." Blaine gave Will a pleading look, "Blaine is currently working on a song that he will perform at the end of the week." Will gave Blaine a soft smile before he turned his attention back to the rest of the class.

After Glee club was over Blaine stayed behind to talk to Will, "Mr...Will?" Will turned and smiled at Blaine, "Yes, Blaine?" Blaine sighed, "It's just...I've never performed my own stuff for an audience before. Well, except for you I guess." Will nodded, "I understand your fear Blaine. But fear isn't going to get you anywhere, you want to go to New York next year don't you?" Blaine nodded. "Good. Then consider this my first gesture as your friend. This will be a good experience for you, you'll see." Blaine smirked, "I think you're right." Blaine started to move closer to Will with a determined look in his eye. Will laughed and held up his hands, "Woah there killer. Not on school grounds, we have to be adults about this." Blaine blushed, "You're right. Are we still on for tonight?" Will gave a mischievous grin, "You bet." Blaine smiled widely as he left the choir room, he didn't know what the hell was happening but he wasn't going to question it. You would have to be crazy not to see how handsome Will was, Blaine always thought Will was attractive, but never dared to pursue it. Now he was going over to his place tonight for what only could be described as a booty call. Blaine liked the rush, it made him feel for the first time in months. He couldn't wait to see what else Will could do to him.

As Blaine stood in front of Will's door, he was getting cold feet. Maybe he shouldn't do this. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Kurt...no answer. Blaine hung up and looked at the phone and then the door. He shoved the phone back into his jeans and knocked on the door. Will on the other side of the door was contemplating if he should call Blaine and not let this happen, then he heard the knock. Will took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw Blaine, his hair was styled but not the way it usually was, Will had never seen Blaine's hair without gel before, he loved the way his curls were styled so they weren't crazy but definitely noticeable. Then Will let his eyes scan the rest of Blaine, he was wearing a dark blue pair of skin tight jeans, and a black t-shirt with a deep v. Blaine blushed at how Will was looking at him, "Hi." Will shook his head, "Hi, Blaine. You look...amazing." Blaine bit his lip, "Thanks. Can I come in?" Will moved to let Blaine in, "Of course, come in."

Blaine stepped through the doorway but before he could get a good look at the apartment Will had already closed the door and spun him around into a heated kiss. Will pushed Blaine up against the nearest wall as he deepened the kiss, Blaine opened his mouth allowing Will's tongue access. Will loved the way Blaine felt pressed up against him, he began grinding his hips against Blaine like he had before. His actions were greeted by a broken moan from Blaine, Will smiled against Blaine's lips as he continued to grind. Will stopped and pulled away slightly, "Are you sure about this?" Blaine nodded, "Yes. I want you Will." Will's eyes darkened with lust as he attached his lips to Blaine's neck and start sucking. Blaine started to moan louder which only spurred Will on. He lowered his hands down Blaine's back and cupped his ass. Will squeezed hard and pulled Blaine closer, as they pressed together their erections met for the first time. They moaned together as they continued to dry hump against the wall. Blaine was already pretty far gone, he loved what Will was doing to him and didn't care about the consequences, he just didn't want Will to stop. "Should...we...move...to...bed?" Blaine was having so much trouble forming thoughts that was all he was able to get out. Instead of responding Will swooped Blaine up into his arms and began carrying him to the bedroom, never breaking contact with Blaine's lips.

As they got to the bedroom Will laid Blaine down on the bed and Will now had his legs on either side of Blaine's thighs. "You're so gorgeous," Will said as he ran his hands up Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Will smirked as he took his shirt off. Blaine's eyes went wide when he saw Will's six pack, he couldn't help but reach out and run his hand over each muscle. Will grinned, "Now it's your turn." Will grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt and once it was off threw it across the room. Will took in the sight, Blaine was laying underneath him with his defined chest and stomach, he was so sexy Will just wanted to eat him up. Will leaned down and took one of Blaine's nipples into his mouth, "Fuck," Blaine's head shot back at the sensation. Will nibbled at Blaine's nipple until he decided he wanted to speed things along. He let his hand slide down Blaine's stomach to the button of his jeans. Blaine's hips bucked up in response which Will took as a sign of approval. He kissed Blaine as he undid the button of his jeans and slid his hand underneath the waistband of Blaine's purple boxer briefs, Blaine moaned into Will's mouth as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

Will began pumping Blaine slowly at first but gradually built up a steady rhythm. It was driving Blaine crazy, he was writhing under Will and was already on the verge of losing it, he forced himself to break the kiss, "Will...need to stop...close." Blaine was breathing heavily and his eyes were almost black with desire, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Will removed his hand and pulled Blaine closer as he looked into his eyes, "Can I fuck you Blaine? I want to be inside you." Blaine's cock jumped at Will's words, "Fuck yes Will. I want you to fuck my brains out." Will smiled devilishly, "I think we can work something out." Will rolled over to reach into the bedside table to get out a condom and some lube. "Take your pants and underwear off." Blaine was turned on by Will's authority and did what he was told as Will did the same. Once Blaine threw his jeans and underwear on the floor he looked back over at Will, his eyes went wide as he saw Will stroking his own cock. Will definitely didn't have anything to be ashamed of, Blaine licked his lips, he wanted to know what Will tasted like. Will's eyes were closed but shot open when he felt Blaine take his cock into his mouth.

Will moaned in response, Blaine's mouth was warm and wrapped around his cock tightly as Blaine began bobbing his head up and down. Will decided to use this time to get Blaine ready for what Will really wanted to do, he motioned for Blaine to adjust himself so he was in profile, once Blaine was in position Will put some lube onto his fingers and began to rub it around Blaine's hole. Blaine moaned as he continued to suck Will's cock, Will knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he needed to get Blaine ready now. He pushed one of his fingers into Blaine's entrance, he pushed it in further as Blaine adjusted and then added a second finger. Once Blaine relaxed Will began scissoring his hole, then added a third finger.

Blaine was in heaven, he loved how Will tasted, sweet with a slightly bitter after taste, that on top of getting his hole stretched was enough for Blaine to not want anything else but for Will to fuck him. Blaine took Will's cock out of his mouth, "I'm ready now. Please fuck me." Will nodded and got the condom, Blaine got up on his hands and knees as Will rolled the condom over his cock. Once he was ready he position himself behind Blaine and lined up his cock with Blaine's hole. Will pushed into Blaine slowly, Blaine grunted as Will inched in more of his cock until his stomach was pressing against Blaine's ass. Will didn't move for a moment, he wanted to enjoy the sensation of how tight Blaine was, then he pulled back until his cock was almost all the way out and then thrusted back in, after a few more slow strokes Will increased the pace until he was practically slamming into Blaine, then Will found a spot that made Blaine scream, "Yes, right there! Fuck me right there!" That was all the encouragement Will needed, he kept ramming into Blaine at just the right angle to hit his prostate. Blaine was moaning loudly and then Will felt his body tighten as his cock exploded all over his stomach, the sensation of Blaine's ass tightening around his cock was too much for Will as he began to cum inside of Blaine.

Will collapsed on top of Blaine and they both laid there breathing heavily as they rode out their post orgasm high. After a moment Will removed his cock from Blaine, he tied off the condom and got up to get a towel to clean him and Blaine up with. He returned from the adjoining bathroom and handed Blaine the towel. Once they were all cleaned up Will put back on his underwear, "So...what do you want to do?" Blaine was quiet for a moment, Will moved closer to Blaine, "Blaine. Are you ok?" Blaine looked up at Will, "I'm fine. But...I think I should go." Blaine got up and began to get dressed, "Oh. I'm sorry if it was bad." Blaine laughed and shook his head, "No. It's not that it's just, I love Kurt. Doing this has made me realize how much my relationship means to me. So I can't do this." Will nodded, "I understand, but Blaine...you can't tell anyone about this." Blaine smiled, "Don't worry Will I won't. I don't feel comfortable lying to Kurt but I think it would be better for everyone if he didn't find out. But, I do want to thank you." Will raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Blaine chuckled, "Well first off for the mind-blowing sex, I love Kurt but no question you are the best top I have ever had." Will laughed, "But I really want to thank you for making me feel wanted again. I needed it to remind me why everything I'm going through with Kurt is so worth it." Will smiled, "You're welcome, Blaine. Honestly, you're pretty amazing yourself. Emma and I have been distant lately, so it felt nice to connect with someone again. I think I'll remember this night for a long time. But you're right, we shouldn't do this anymore. I couldn't bare to hurt Emma like that." Blaine nodded, "So let's just agree to continue to be friends but that's it. Deal?" Blaine reached out his hand, Will smiled as he shook it, "Deal."

Once he was fully dressed and didn't look like he had just had sex, Blaine left. Will walked around his apartment thinking about what had just happened, he knew it was horribly irresponsible but that didn't mean it wasn't worth it. He was glad to have had one night with Blaine, he knew he was going to be a huge success someday and Will knew he would feel honored to have been with Blaine even if it was only for one night. Blaine was special, anyone could see that. Will smiled as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After leaving Will's apartment Blaine rushed home to start writing, he didn't know what had come over him but he knew he had to get home to start writing the song that was in his head.

The rest of the week flew by and before Blaine knew it, it was Friday. Will walked up to the front of the Glee club at the beginning of class and smiled at Blaine, "Well today's the big day. Everybody ready to hear Blaine's song?" The Glee club applauded and began chanting Blaine's name. Blaine laughed and stood up from his seat and went to get his guitar. He took a black stool and placed it in the center of the class room before he sat down and tuned his guitar. Once he was ready he took a deep breath, "This is a song I wrote the other night. I don't know where it came from but the person who inspired it is very special. So I hope you like it, it's called 'Human'." Will smiled as Blaine began to strum his guitar and sing:

I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure  
If I feel anything at all

But believe me  
I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough

That just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.

I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but  
I still don't like your face

But believe me  
I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that

And that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.

Why... do I have this  
Incredible need to stand up and say  
Please pay attention?

It's the last thing that I need to  
Make myself see well  
That ain't my intention  
No...

I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art  
But not his art too much

But believe me  
I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving

But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human like you...

As Blaine sang he and Will exchanged a few quick smiles. Neither of them really knew what it was that had happened between them, but somehow it seemed to have brought both of them back to life. They both knew they would always be grateful to one another for being there when no one else was. It may have been for only one night, but sometimes one night is all you need.

**I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think. If you liked this story check out my other Glee story entitled "It's Time." Thanks for reading!**


End file.
